Bad Luck
by beca b
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship begins in a different way, what if Edward couldn't keep away from bella? Will she return his feelings?
1. lost

It was a dark, cold night. I was walking home after my first day at a new school. With my luck, I wasn't very surprised when my truck that my dad bought me as a coming home present wouldn't start. Nothing ever seemed to work for me so instead of making a fool of myself in front of all the other student, I grabbed my school bag and headed in the direction of home. What I didn't notice was the pair of black eyes that followed me as I left.

The wind was howling and it was getting dark. I refused to believe I was lost. It was such a small town, I mean how can you get lost in Forks? But then I remembered that my luck was about as bad as it could get so I continued on the hunt for my house. I went down a side street hoping that maybe this would lead me closer to my destination. The streets were becoming emptier as the storm got worse and was driving everyone indoors.

As I was walking down the side street a shadow stepped out from behind one of the rubbish bins, my heart stopped, I'd seen this person at school. Why was he here, and more importantly, what did he want? He had stared hatefully towards me all throughout biology and I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong. So why, in this dark side street, did he appear seemingly out of no where? His features, so vivid even in the darkening day, still appeared to be angry at me, as if I'd intentionally came to Forks just to make him this way.

"Hello Bella", his voice, soft on the wind, carried to my ears and I unconsciously leaned closer to him, it was like I was drawn to him, I couldn't help myself. His expression changed, a look of hunger overcame his features and he leaned closer also. I was no longer in control of my body, I had no idea what was going on. The wind was picking up speed and my hair was sweeping all over my face, it was at this moment that he leaned even closer, this mysterious Cullen, who everyone appeared so afraid of, and opened his mouth, I could see his teeth, what was he going to do, bite me? He had such a feral look that the thought didn't seem far from the truth.

Instead he did something I would never have expected, he was so close to my face that I could taste his breath on my lips, then, as if ours bodies moved on their own accord, he kissed me, what was more surprising was that I kissed him back. This stranger that seemed to hate me. I jumped back realising what I was doing and ran in the opposite direction. I kept running, not looking where I was going, hoping that I was somewhere near my house. My dad was going to be so mad at me for being late and making him worry. I sighed in relief as my surroundings became more familiar, I was almost grateful for my encounter with Edward because if I hadn't run this way I would have surely become more lost, almost grateful but not enough, those eyes still haunted me and I shivered as I crossed the grass to my front door, glad to be home. My first day at school was one I was not going to forget in a hurry.


	2. home

I forgot about the disclaimer in the first chapter:

I own only the storyline, Ms. Meyer owns everything else.

Chapter 2

"Bella is that you?" I heard my dad call from the kitchen. I wondered sheepishly what he would have done if it was anyone else and laughed thinking of his reaction, like anyone was brave enough to wander into the chief of police's house uninvited.

"Of course it is dad, who else would it be?" I asked joking with him. I knew he was worried and was trying to smooth the way before I got to him. I glanced at the clock and realised it was just after six o'clock, how had I been lost for so long? I was still considering being grateful for Edward's chance meeting in the street, if chance it was.

"Well where have you been? I've been staring at that clock for the last two and a half hours!" A little over exaggerated I thought but I certainly wasn't voicing that thought, even if it was accidental getting lost, I knew he was still angry.

"Well I'm home now dad so lets leave it at that, so what are you doing in the kitchen? You know I took over the cooking after having fish for the last week." I laughed jovially. I knew mentioning food would soften Charlie up even if he was in a bad mood. Like my mum always said, a way to a man's heart is through food.

"I'm going upstairs dad, the truck wouldn't start so I had to walk home and I got lost." I gave my honest answer as quick as I could so I could go upstairs and think about what happened on my walk home. It was such a strange thing for him to do, he didn't even know me. I was so confused.

"Ok bells, I'll give you a lift to school tomorrow and ask Jake if he'll pick up your truck and have a look at it ok?" he smiled and I gave him a hug before I went upstairs, I could tell by the smell as I walked in that he had already made himself fish and I wasn't hungry so there was no point in hanging around downstairs.

As I lay down on my bed I wondered about Cullen's strange behaviour today. He hated me one minute and couldn't get away from me fast enough and the next he's kissing me, _well you kissed him back_ the voice inside my head told me. I knew I had kissed him back. It was so unlike me. I sat up on my bed and went to open the window, I was feeling so warm, and thinking about his lips on mine didn't help.

Just as I reached the window a shadow passed by it, now over the past week I had gotten used to the shadows of trees that were outside my window, so I was not prepared for the shadow that passed by it just there. It was human in shape, but that was impossible, my window was upstairs so how in gods name could a human shape go past it? My heart was racing, my mind totally blank until it reacted and I thought about running for Charlie but then I laughed out loud, I was being foolish, it must have been a trick of the light, because the other option was just not possible.

I went back to my bed and grabbed my book, Wuthering Heights, and began to read, I slowly drifted off to sleep imagining the cool breeze that landed on my shoulders as my last thoughts began take the form of two dark eyes staring into mine.


	3. unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, Ms Meyer owns the rest.

Chapter 3

I woke up in the night feeling a cool breeze on my shoulders, I was above the covers and was cold but I was sure I didn't open my window, in fact I was positive I was no where near it because of the strange shadow that passed across it earlier. I looked over to my window and there was a shape standing against it, silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice trembling, I was ready to scream for Charlie but I had a strange sense of peace even with a stranger standing in my room.

"Hello Bella" a voice that sounded too familiar, so recently had I heard those lips utter the same words that I knew without a doubt it could be. Edward Cullen was standing in my room at, I glanced at my clock grateful to the strangely lit night, half past one in the morning. Before I could speak he continued,

"I know I shouldn't be here, and I'm sorry, I truly tried to stay away from you and I apologise for my behaviour earlier but it seems when I'm around you I cant control my actions" He laughed these last words as if being out of control of his body at any time was strange for him.

"Why are you here? In my room? At this time of night?" I asked, my voice quiet in the darkness, I was curious when I should have been terrified. Someone with my bad luck would have started screaming a long time ago because the person in their room was most likely an axe murderer of some kind. But I wasn't like that at all, I was just curious, and it didn't help that butterflies were floating around my stomach remembering the kiss from earlier.

"I told you, I can't seem to keep away from you, you are like my own personal mystery sent here to be solved by me. And I know that the only way for me to do this is to tell you everything. But I warn you now, what I tell you will put you in danger if anyone ever found out you knew, especially my family, so would you like me to tell you or will I leave now and never speak to you again?" He sounded almost desperate, like he was terrified I would tell him to leave but I knew I wouldn't. I should have, it would be a dangerous thing and he was warning me about it, and I did have doubts but I couldn't help myself. Like I was his mystery he was mine and I wanted to find out what he was and why he was interested in plain old me.

He moved towards my bed slowly so as not to startle me and sat down at the bottom of it with his face turned to me, I was mesmerised by his now butterscotch eyes and was desperate to ask if he had gotten contacts but knew he would tell me before the night was out. Who said I didn't have patience when the occasion called for it I thought to myself.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you like the story so far!!

xx


End file.
